What Is This Feeling
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Meredith gets a feeling. And whenever Meredith gets a feeling things don't go so well. Set in an AU future. MeredithAddison!


**A/N: Completely random. I was listening to the song 'What Is This Feeling' by Wicked (not that this has anything to do with that song) and it made me think of Meredith's 'Feelings' so this is where I landed. I'm a little stressy right now so please be nice =D**

* * *

"Time to get up" Addison smiled kissing Meredith's lips softly.

"I don't want to get up" Meredith groaned as Addison kissed her neck.

"Honey we have work" Addison said softly.

"I have a feeling" Meredith mumbled.

"A feeling?" Addison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like somethings going to happen, and the last time I had a feeling like this I ended up with my hand on a bomb"

"That was like, 4 years ago Meredith" Addison laughed "And this time you have me to protect you"

"But what if, what if something happens to the kids?"

"Sweetie, the kids are with us all day except for when we have a surgery, and if they're not with us they're with people we love and trust"

"I'm being neurotic aren't I"

"Yeah" Addison laughed "How about I bring the kids in to see you, would that make you feel better?"

"Ok" Meredith said quietly.

"Be right back" Addison smiled, she disappeared from the bedroom and came back a few seconds later with each of their 8 month old twins in her arms "Here we go babies, Mommy needs cheering up" she said climbing onto the bed next to Meredith.

"Hello my angels" Meredith said softly as Addison lay them on top of Meredith "You're right, this is making me feel better"

"See, I told you didn't I" Addison smiled "Ohh I think Oscar needs his diaper changing" Addison said scooping the little boy up "Sorry baby but you smell"

"Ambers ok, aren't you baby girl" Meredith cooed "We should get up"

"Yeah, come on Mer, we'll be fine" Addison smiled softly.

~x~

"Cristina" Addison said pulling Cristina to the side after rounds "Keep an eye on her today"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"She has a feeling" Addison muttered.

"A feeling?"

"A feeling that somethings going to happen, and apparently the last time she had this feeling was…."

"Hand on a bomb day, right, got it, don't worry, she won't be going near any bombs under my watch"

"Thanks" Addison said with a laugh "I'm sure it's nothing"

~x~

"Hey honey" Addison smiled kissing Meredith softly as she sat down next to her in the cafeteria "You ok?"

"I'm good, everythings good" Meredith smiled "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Oscar's fine, and by the looks of things, so is Amber" Addison said tickling Amber a little.

"Ok ok, I know, I was being stupid" Meredith laughed as she put Amber in the high chair next to Oscar "Have you fed him yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you, ok kids, what have we got for you today?" Addison said opening the baby bag "Cottage Pie for Oscar and….Mixed Vegetables for Amber, yum!"

"I don't know how they eat this stuff" Meredith muttered.

"They like it" Addison laughed passing her the Mixed Vegetables and a spoon, she opened her jar and started to feed Oscar "See, he likes it"

"Yeah, she does too" Meredith laughed.

"Y'know what we haven't done today?" Addison said not looking away from Oscar.

"What?" Meredith asked not looking away from Amber.

"We haven't said I love you"

"Oh god, we, we haven't said I love you" Meredith gasped.

"It's no big deal Mer" Addison laughed "That was just my excuse to say it, because I love you Meredith"

"You don't need an excuse to say it" Meredith smirked "But I love you too"

They smiled at each other before sharing a small kiss then turning back to the babies, continuing to feed them.

"Addison?"

Addison's head shot up "Mrs Shepard, Carolyn" she said nervously "Hi"

"Mom I….Addison!"

"Kathleen!"

"Kath, do you….Addison?"

"Liz, Amelia, what, what are you all doing here?"

"Oh hey" Nancy said joining them "Addison, why are you sitting with the slutty intern?"

"_She's_ the slutty intern?" Amelia whispered.

"Addison, y'know that feeling I had this morning" Meredith muttered "I think this was it"

"Yeah, me too" Addison sighed.

"Addison. Why are you sitting with the slutty intern? And who are they?" Nancy said gesturing to the babies.

"Can you please not call me that in front of my children" Meredith sighed.

"They're yours?"

"They're ours" Addison smiled feeding Oscar another spoonful, nudging Meredith to do the same with Amber.

"Ma!" Oscar squealed.

"Well done Oscar, that's right" Addison grinned "Just one more" she said bringing the spoon back to his mouth "All done" she smiled.

"What do you mean they're yours?" asked Kathleen.

"Well they're Meredith's biologically but we chose the donor together, I adopted them and we all share a name….Oscar, no" Addison said firmly as Oscar reached out and tried to hit Amber "Naughty"

"Ma!" he squealed again.

"I'm still not following" said Liz.

"Oh for the love of…." Addison muttered, she put the jar and spoon on the table, she took Meredith's from her and put them next to hers, she pulled Meredith in by the front of her scrubs and kissed her passionately, she let her go, both of them with bruised lips.

"Is this becoming _any _clearer?"

"What the hell is going on?" Nancy exclaimed.

"Mom? Girls?" Derek exclaimed as he approached them "What, what are you doing here?"

"We came to see you son, since you won't leave this place" said Carolyn.

"Derek can you please explain why Addison just kissed your slutty intern" said Nancy.

"Nancy stop saying that!" Addison exclaimed, Meredith kept her eyes on Amber as she continued to feed her.

"EK!" Oscar shouted.

"That's right sweetie, it's Uncle Derek" Addison smiled softly.

"EK EK EK!" Oscar said holding his arms up.

"Come here champ" Derek said lifting him from the highchair "How are you little man?"

Oscar pulled on Derek's hair.

"I'll take that as a good shall I?" Derek laughed.

"Derek, are you going to leave us standing here all day?" asked Kathleen.

"I don't see what I have to explain here Kathleen" Derek said keeping the smile on his face as he tickled Oscars stomach.

"Why your ex-wife is kissing your ex-girlfriend might be a start" Amelia smirked.

"And that's your business how?" asked Derek.

"It's fine Der" Addison sighed "Me and Meredith have been together for 3 years, we went to Boston to get married 2 years ago and then went to LA so Naomi could fertilize some of Meredith's eggs, resulting in these 2 angels" Addison said cooing at Amber.

"And you're ok with this?" Liz asked Derek incredulously.

"I'm not saying it wasn't a shock but they were both single women when they got together, they started dating and they fell in love, it's not unheard of" Derek said bouncing Oscar up and down.

"He's going to puke on you if you keep doing that" Addison smirked.

"Right, we don't want that now do we little man" Derek smiled "Uncle Derek just got this shirt dry cleaned"

"This is, actually unbelievable" Nancy muttered "She hasn't slept with Mark has she?"

"I'm sat right here!" Meredith exclaimed "And no, I haven't slept with Mark, but I know full well that you have"

"WHAT?" Carolyn screeched "When?"

"We were 18 Mom" Nancy said rolling her eyes "Sleeping with Mark is like…."

"A right of passage" Liz finished, Carolyn glared at her "What? He's a manwhore Mom, he's slept with everyone"

"Not me" Amelia laughed.

"Or me!" said Kathleen.

"Or me!" Meredith exclaimed "With all due respect this has nothing to do with you, you don't even know me and you don't know Addison, not anymore, you might do if your precious brother wasn't such an A.S.S when they were married, no offense Derek but, you know I know the story"

"None taken, you're right Mer" he laughed "I was a really rubbish husband to your Mama Oscar, and even though doing something naughty with Uncle Mark wasn't the way to tell me that, I should have been better, but then if I had been better you might not be here"

"Ugh, Hahn is killing me" Cristina groaned sitting down in one of the empty chairs "All I want is one surgery, _one_ surgery and she's got me running around like I'm still a freaking intern….woah, what's with the tension, who are they?" Cristina said taking a sip of her drink.

"Derek's Mom and sisters it seems" Meredith said through gritted teeth, Cristina's drink shot out of her mouth "CRISTINA!"

"Oh, oh god I'm sorry" Cristina laughed mopping up the water "This is just, priceless, only you"

"Shut up" Meredith muttered.

"Hey! Do you think this was what the 'feeling' thing was about?"

"I hope so" Meredith said with a laugh.

"You had a feeling?" Derek said with a raised eyebrow "Like hand on a bomb day feeling?"

"Yeah" Meredith laughed.

"Tough deal" he smirked.

"Right" Meredith said dryly "Damn it" she groaned as her pager bleeped "I have to go, you ok with both of them?" she asked turning to Addison.

"Of course" Addison smiled "I'll find you later"

"Ok" Meredith said kissing her softly "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison smiled. Meredith kissed the top of Ambers head and then Oscars before dashing out of the cafeteria.

"Ma!" Amber said bursting into tears reaching in the direction of where Meredith left.

"Mommy won't be long sweetie" Addison said picking her up and holding her close "Sshh baby girl, it's ok, Mama's got you"

Amber's tears subsided and she snuggled into Addison's body.

"Baby whisperer" Derek and Cristina coughed.

"Shut up" Addison smirked.

"I guess I should take these 5 up to my office, see you later champ" he said putting Oscar in his high chair and kissing him on the forehead "You be a good boy for Mama and Aunty Cristina ok?"

"Ek!"

"Ok" Derek laughed, he reached over and kissed the back of Ambers head "I'll see you later sweetie"

"Good luck" Addison muttered, Derek merely sighed and led his stunned mothers and sisters away.

"Well, that was awkward" Cristina smirked.

~x~

"Hey" Nancy said knocking on Addison's open office door "You busy?"

"No, but they're sleeping" Addison said nodding the the travel cot in the corner of the room "So if you're here to yell at me then can you wait until Meredith can come and pick them up?"

"We're not here to shout" Amelia said popping her head in "Plus, it's just me and Nancy, and we like you"

"Thanks" Addison said dryly "Come in" she sighed, they both stepped in, shutting the door behind them and taking the two seats in front of the desk.

"So…." Nancy started with a smirk "You and his intern, really?"

"Really" Addison said with a laugh "Believe me, we know it's weird, when we first got together, there were a lot of tears and a lot of shouting but, we love each other, we fell in love and, I'm not going to apologize for that, she's everything to me, her and the kids, they're everything, I love them, with all my heart"

"Wow" Amelia muttered.

"I know" Nancy muttered back.

"What?" Addison said laughing nervously.

"You really love her" Amelia said disbelievingly "Like really really love her"

"That what I just….."

"We know but, we thought you were just saying to, say it" said Nancy "But you really love her"

"I really love her" Addison smiled softly "I think if we can get through what we've got through and be where we are now, that means something, it really means something, and now we have the kids and, I married her after a year, it took me 3 before I even considered it with Derek, not that I didn't love him because I did but, things change, people change"

"I don't know if I like this new you" Nancy mused "You're too…."

"Happy" Amelia finished "You haven't stopped smiling"

"I am happy" Addison laughed "Please be happy for me"

"Of course we're happy for you" Amelia smiled "You're still our sister Addie, to us, you're still our sister"

"Thank you" Addison smiled.

"Honey I…." Meredith said stepping in to the room "Oh, hi" she stuttered.

"We were just leaving" Nancy said standing up, Addison moved over and hugged her tightly.

"I miss you" she whispered.

"I miss you too, call me ok?" Nancy smiled.

"I will" Addison smiled "Amelia" she said softly "You look good" she said hugging her.

"You too" Amelia smiled.

"Bye guys" Addison smiled.

"Bye" they both waved, nodding a little to Meredith as they left.

"So…." Meredith started.

"It's all good" Addison smiled "They're the only two who ever liked me and, they said they get it, they can see how much I love you"

"That's good" Meredith smiled walking over to her and hugging her "Derek said they're leaving tonight"

"Thank god" Addison muttered "That means the his Mom and the other two won't get a chance to tear us apart"

"I'll be here to keep you safe, whenever you need me to" Meredith smiled up at her.

"Thank you" Addison whispered kissing her softly "I love you so much"

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know" they both turned their heads when they heard soft whimpers "Back to reality" Meredith laughed, they loved reality.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
